The Lost World: Inside Jurassic World
by frustratedscientist94
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the Jurassic World disaster. Now, Owen Grady must go to Isla Sorna, Site B, and rescue his little brother...with a few uninvited kids, but things don't go as planned... This is the sequel to Inside Jurassic World. The next one will be better. I promise. I do NOT own any of the 4 Jurassic films, or Inside Out! Just to make that clear.
1. The Prologue

It's been nearly a year since the chaos at Jurassic World and everyone moved on.

Owen married Claire and became a police officer, both of them moved close to their nephews, Riley and Gray talk online, all's normal if not better, but they will not forget what happened on Isla Nublar.

One day, while Owen was at the police station, a stranger came in and wanted to speak to Owen.

He was dressed in an expensive, black suit with a red dress shirt and tie and he was wearing a black fedora.

"Is there an Owen Grady here?" he asked in a British accent.

"Who's askin'?" Owen responded.

"Ah, perfect," the stranger said as he reached out for a handshake which was rejected by Owen.

"Uh. My name is Ben Garrison. I worked as a geneticist at Jurassic World for three months before it closed down," Ben introduced. "I'm sure that you're aware of Site B. Are you not?"

"What about it?" Owen asked.

"Well, I'm interested in that island now that it's the only island with dinosaurs since the military bombed Isla Nublar after that incident. I'm assembling a team of four to go and research that island and send whatever they have back to me," Ben explained. "I have a scientist, a video documentary, a mechanic, and someone who's actually been on the island, an experienced, so to speek. I've got three and I was hoping that you'd be the fourth."

"Who exactly are these idiots that you've managed to recruit?" Owen asked.

"Nicholas Sanders is the video documentary, Jackson Carr is the mechanic, and-" Ben tried to answer before he was interrupted by Owen.

"Let me stop you right there. First off, I ain't been on this island! Secondly, it's way too dangerous for just four people to deploy!" Owen said.

"You've been on Isla Nublar. That's close enough. Also, I know it's dangerous, but they'll be fine. They're swift. Anyway, what's your answer?" Ben asked.

After a short silence, Owen answered, "No. Of course not! And, I'm gonna call off the whole thing! Who's the scientist, by the way?" Owen asked as he headed towards the phone to call off the research expedition.

"He came to me! I want you to know that!" Ben explained.

"Who did?" Owen stopped and asked.

"Your brother, David," Ben answered.

"Bring him back here!" Owen demanded.

"I can't. He's already there," Ben informed Owen.

"You sonofab****! Owen yelled as he grabbed Ben.

"He'll be fine," Ben reassured Owen.

Owen then let got of him.

"Where's the godd***ed boat?!" Owen asked.

"San Francisco. They'll ride the boat from there to Costa Rica. Then from Costa Rica to Isla Sorna." Ben answered.

"This ain't a research expedition any more, it's a rescue operation, and it's leavin' right now," Owen said in anger.

Owen then hurried out of the police station to San Francisco.

"That makes four," Ben said to himself with grin on his face.


	2. Gearing Up

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the story. It'll get better from here, don't worry. Also, Ty Simpkins, if you're reading this, please, remember the ending of Inside Jurassic World. It make a lot more sense if you do that. Also, I will NOT make a porno! I already had one person come to me about a porno, so, no more. And you can figure in your heads what other people's emotions are doing, thinking, or discussing because I have no clue what to have them talk about, how to make them react, or who to make the lead emotion. Anyway, enjoy, Colleagues.**

III

"Dude, I'm not ready to leave. We're not fully equipped or supplied, and most importantly, I haven't field tested any of this stuff!" Jackson Carr said to explain to him that they had to wait at least three more days.

"Jackson, it's the 21st century. Satellite phones are lost in the past. Plus this thing don't work at all!" Owen said while banging it on the mobile lab. "And, uh, just wing it."

Then a van rolled in the garage and the field photographer came out of it.

"Owen, this is our field photographer, Nicholas Sanders. Nich, this is Owen. He's our...Owen," Jackson introduced them.

"So, what do you do?" Owen asked. "Wildlife photography?"

"Wildlife, combat, you name it. Did some volunteer in Greenpiece once and awhile," Nicholas explained while unloading the van.

"What did you draw there?" Owen asked.

"Women," Nicholas answered.

"Noble?" Owen responded.

"Noble was last year. This year, I'm actually gettin' paid. Garrison's check cleared. That's the only reason I'm goin' on this wild goose chase," Nicholas explained.

"Well, where you're goin' is the only place in the world where the geese chase you," Owen warned.

"Right," Nicholas responded, unconvinced.

"Owen!" Riley yelled with excitement.

"Hey, Riley!" Owen said as they hugged.

Gray walked in.

"Hey, Gray," Riley said with a smile on her face.

"Really? That's all I get?" Gray responded also with a smile.

Riley then ran toward him. They hugged, then they shyly kissed for a short amount of time.

"What the h*** is this? A highschool reunion?" Anger said.

A few moments later, Claire came in.

"Claire! I know that I ain't talked to you first, but-" Owen started to explain.

"Why? Why did you leave without talking to me about this?" Claire asked.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't take this news well with your mood swings!" Owen answered.

Inside Riley's head, the emotions were discussing Claire's pregnancy.

"Hold on! We don't know if she's really pregnant," Joy said.

"Then ask Gray," Disgust suggested.

"Is Claire pregnant?" Riley whispered.

"Yeah. She's been pregnant for two months," Gray answered.

"Holy crap, she is pregnant," Joy said while staring blankly at the screen while Disgust gagged.

"Why are you even going?!" Claire asked, confused.

"My brother. Okay? My brother is on that island! If I don't get him off soon...then he may never get off," Owen explained.

"Just…" Claire started as she leaned in to hug Owen. "...be careful."

"I will. I promise," Owen said before kissing her goodbye.

Riley wanted to help. So, she got onto the mobile lab, and hid.

"Riley!" Gray whispered. "Dang it."

Gray got on with her, and also hid. They left for Costa Rica at 10:00 at night. Then from there to Isla Sorna at 12:00 midnight.

 **III**

 **A/N: Well, that concludes that chapter. I have nothing else to say, so, thank you all for reading! Favorite, follow, and review, if you want to. Until next time, Colleagues.**


	3. David Grady

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you to enjoy! Sorry that I missed last and, possibly the week before. Understand when I say, I have three stories to attend to plus therapy for my leg! Anyway, enjoy, colleagues.**

 **III**

Hours after they departed, they finally reached Isla Sorna, but they haven't set foot on the island yet. Nicholas returned from talking to the captain of the boat that they took to the island.

"Yeah, he said he has to anchor somewhere off shore. He's heard too many stories about the island," Nicholas informed them.

"What stories?" Owen asked. "Ask him what stories."

"Que tipo de cuentos?" Nicholas asked the captain.

"De pescadores. Que acercaron demasiado a las islas y nunca volvieron," the captain answered.

"He said, stories about fishermen who got too close to the island and was never seen again," Nicholas informed.

"I'm slowly starting to regret my decision," Riley whispered to Gray.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Gray asked himself.

"I lugar cerca de estas islas," the captain said.

"He won't stay anywhere near these islands..." Nicholas translated.

"Se llaman Las Cinco Muertes," the captain informed.

"They call these islands-Las Cinco Muertes?" Nicholas asked to make sure that he heard him right.

"Si," the captain answered.

"What does Las Cinco Muertes mean, exactly?" Jackson asked.

"The Five Deaths..." Nicholas answered.

III

When they got onto the island, they set up base camp near a cliff, then immediately started to search for David. Owen had the Global Positioning System that was linked to David's Satellite phone.

"Why don't anything you own work?!" Owen asked while hitting the device with his hand to try to get it to work. "It's bouncin' all over the place off the cloud cover!"

"Like I said before: Violence and technology don't go well together," Jackson said.

Then, the GPS finally picked up something.

"I got somethin'!" Owen said.

"Over-Over there!" Nicholas said while pointing to David's pack.

They began to run to the pack. It was torn and looked like David had been attacked. Owen then started to worry more.

"DAVID!" Owen called.

"David!" Nicholas called. "David Grady!"

"There's only one David here, Nick," Owen said as he continued to call for his brother. "Dav-"

Just then, a herd of Stegosaurs stomped passed them, slowly.

"Wow..." Jackson muttered in awe.

"Ooh and aah, that's how it all starts, but later down the line, there's runnin' and screamin," Owen warned.

Nicholas climbed up onto a log to get some pictures. He was then startled by David who was right next to him.

"Nicholas!" David shouted with a chuckle.

Nicholas stumbled back into some vegetation.

"Kinda got the jump on us, huh, David?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah. Already got pictures and studied four species on the island," David informed them. "Hey, Jackson,"

"Hey, David," Jackson responded.

David then saw Owen.

"Well, well, Owen. I never thought in a million years you were coming," David said, surprised.

Owen showed David his torn pack.

"You haven't been attacked, have you?" Owen asked.

"It always looks like that," David explained.

"Okay. But why didn't you tell me you were goin'?" Owen asked.

"I knew you'd find some way to prevent me from going," David answered. "Now, to get a shot of the Stego nest."

David started to follow the slow-moving Stegosaurus herd.

"Where are you goin'?" Owen asked.

He got no response from David.

III

When they reached the Stegosaurus nest, David said, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"David!" Owen quietly shouted.

David slowly approached a baby Stegosaur and took a picture of it. The flash scared it, and it called for help. The whole herd was soon on top of him.

"SHOOT 'EM!" Owen shouted.

"They're just protecting their baby!" Jackson shouted, refusing to shoot them.

David evaded them and bolted out of there with the Stegos behind him.

"RUN!" David shouted.

III

They all started to run back to camp. The Stegos were too slow, so the herd gave up and went back to the nest.

"We lost 'em...I think we lost 'em," Jackson said while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, well, do not ever do that again, David," Owen said.

David gave his the 'ok' sign.

"Can we go back to base camp now?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah," answered Owen. "Yeah. Come on. This way."

 **III**

 **A/N: Well, Owen found David, but how are they gonna get off the island? Most importantly, will they get off the island in body bags, or alive? Favorite, follow, and review, if you want to. Until next time, colleagues!**


	4. The Hunters

**A/N: Enjoy this new chapter! I'm gonna start posting new chapters of this story every other day except Wednesdays and Sundays. Enjoy, Colleagues!**

 **III**

"These pictures are incredible! Legendary!" Nicholas said. "I mean I saw photos. Interesting ones, but none like these!"

"Stop talking about how you're a better photographer than anyone else," Jackson said, annoyed.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," Nicholas said.

They reached base camp, and five to ten Compies were outside, surrounding the mobile lab. Owen picked up a few rocks and threw them at the pack, scaring the Compies away.

"Did anyone leave raw meat lying around?" Owen asked.

"No, I put up all of the food before we left," Jackson explained.

Owen slowly approached the door to the mobile lab. He quickly opened the door, earning a scream from Riley and Gray. They nearly gave Owen an early heart attack.

"S***!" Owen yelled. "D***IT!

"He made me/She made me!" Riley and Gray said.

"Get out of there!" Owen ordered them.

They stepped out of the mobile lab.

"Your parents and Claire-especially Claire-is gonna kill me!" Owen yelled in anger. "Why did you even come?!" Owen asked.

"I-I thought that you could use some help finding your brother," Riley explained.

"Okay, uh, any other time, I'd like your help, but not right now!" Owen said while getting his satellite phone. "I'm callin' the boat. Gettin' you two out of here."

He got no signal.

"S***!" Owen yelled. "Why does this thing never work?!"

"How many time do I have to say it? Violence and technology: not good bedfellows," Jackson said. "Oh, and there's a radio inside the mobile lab. All you gotta do is flip the switch."

Owen rushed into the mobile lab, but there was more than one switch.

"D***it, Jackson!" Owen yelled. "Which one?!"

David went into the mobile lab to try to calm Owen down.

"Bro, they're just kids, they'll do this sorta thing," David said.

"Yeah," Owen said.

"Just calm down. Alright, In a day or so, we'll be off of this island," David said.

"Plus, can this wait until we're not surrounded by flesh-eating dino-" Jackson was interrupted by helicopters carrying equipment and vehicles arrive at the island.

"I don't get it," Jackson said. "It says 'InGen' on the side of that chopper! Why would Garrison need two teams?!"

"Doesn't Ben trust us?! We haven't even made it to the center of the island yet!" David yelled over the sound of the helicopters.

III

They followed the helicopters to a stampede of different species of herbivores. They were trying to capture the dinosaurs.

"This ain't right," Owen muttered to himself.

"No kidding," Gray said.

They watched as the hunters abused and at some point, kill innocent dinosaurs. When night fell, they followed them to their camp which was ran by a nephew of Masrani named Daniel.

"Why would they make another dinosaur park?" Gray asked.

"No, they ain't makin' one on this island, they're takin' these dinosaurs outta here," Owen said.

"I think now would be the perfect time to tell you," Nicholas said. "Ben told me these guys might come, but luckily he sent a backup plan."

"What kind of 'backup plan'?" David asked.

"Me," Nicholas answered with a grin.

"I'll go with you," David said.

"No, you ain't!" Owen quietly yelled.

"Owen, I'm not a child. I'm going," David said.

"Be careful," Owen told David.

"That's how I'm still alive, big bro," David said as he and Nicholas went down the hill into the hunters' camp.

"Okay, follow me," Owen said, leading the rest of them back to camp.

III

Daniel was the new leader of InGen, seeing as how both, Hammond and Ludlow are dead.

"You don't bring people halfway around the world to visit a zoo. You bring the zoo to them!" Daniel said to the board members. "San Francisco is the perfect site."

One by one, Nicholas and David released all of the dinosaurs.

"Mr. Masrani knew this...before he even accepted Hammond's request, he finished the construction on an ampha theater, but it was never used because he had something...grander to accomplish," Daniel said. "Once we get the magnificent animals out of here, it should be ready to receive visitors in less than four weeks."

Just then, a Triceratops rammed into the tent where Daniel is.

"Successful day, wouldn't you say so?" David said.

"Yeah," Nicholas said with a chuckle.

They heard a crying in the midst of all of the chaos. It wasn't a cry that they heard before.

"Do you hear that?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah," David answered.

"Get a vehicle, and wait for me," Nicholas ordered as he went to see what was making that noise.

III

He arrived at the source of the crying to find some weird looking baby 'dinosaur'. It was hurt, so he freed it and took it with him. He arrived at the vehicle where David was with that baby.

"What on Earth is that thing?!" David asked.

"Its got a broken leg, help me get it in the car!" Nicholas said.

"Owen isn't gonna like this," David said while getting in the car.

III

Back at the camp, the hunters are trying to figure out what happened. Daniel went to the person he left in charge while he was leading the board meeting.

"Sir! It happened so fast! I didn't have time to act!" the man, Trevor said.

"That's the last time I leave you in charge," Daniel said.

Daniel then found a broken padlock on the ground.

"What could've happened, sir?" a hunter asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Daniel asked. "We're not the only ones on this island."

 **III**

 **A/N: Well, Nicholas found a hurt 'dinosaur'. It could possibly be a baby Indominus! Furthermore, Daniel knows that there are other people on the island besides he and his group! Favorite, follow, and review, if you want to. I'll upload new chapters of this story every day except for Sunday and Wednesday! Until next time, Colleagues!**


	5. The Mobile Lab's Demise

**A/N: I know that this might be a short chapter, but it's a good one! Enjoy, Colleagues!**

Nicholas and David burst into the mobile lab with the baby crying for help.

"What the h*** is goin' on, David?!" Owen asked.

"Sorry, Owen," Jackson said, not knowing how to answer.

"Is that-" Riley, lost for words, tried to ask.

"-a baby Indominus?!" Gray finished.

"This ain't a good idea," Owen warned. "You shoulda left it."

"It was hurt, Owen!" Nicholas yelled.

"You weren't at Jurassic World! You didn't see what happened!" Owen yelled back. "This thing was the cause of everything that you heard happened!"

"I couldn't leave a baby to die!" Nicholas yelled.

"I. DON'T. CARE." Owen yelled.

Riley and Gray heard a Spanish voice come through the radio. Gray picked it up while Nicholas and Owen were still yelling at each other.

"Uh, sorry. We'll, uh, call you back," he said while he quickly hung up the radio.

"EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE F*** UP!" David yelled which shut everyone up. "It's here, now. We're fixing it. If you don't like it, then get out."

Owen was just about to get the kids and leave, when all of a sudden, they heard a roar that they recognized. The Indominus. A car was rolled off of the cliff where the mobile lab is. Riley and Gray hid, or tried to. The Indominus parents surrounded the mobile lab.

"It senses thermal heat," Owen said quietly. "It doesn't matter if we stay still or not."

"Good to know," David whispered.

The Indominus parents started to beat on the mobile lab.

"They want the baby," Owen thought aloud. "Give me the baby."

Nicholas gave Owen the baby, then he returned it to them. After the baby was safe, they proceeded to push the mobile lab off of the cliff. Jackson saw that in the high-hide that he brought and he sped to the mobile lab in his car. When he had reached the mobile, the Indominus parents were gone and the mobile lab was halfway off of the cliff. Jackson got out and hurried to the front of the mobile lab.

"What do you need?!" Jackson asked.

"Rope!" Owen answered.

"Yes! Rope would be nice!" Nicholas added.

"Rope! Got it! Anything else?!" Jackson asked.

"Yeah! Three double cheeseburgers with everything!" Owen joked. "Just get the godd*** rope!"

Jackson hurried to his car to get some rope. Once he had some, he tied to a tree stump and he threw it down to them. Owen got the kids and they started to climb up, but David was too far from the rope. He tried to reach for the rope, but failed and fell to the glass window at the back.

"DAVID!" Owen yelled. "Hold on, kids. David! I'm comin' down to you!"

Owen started down to David. When he was almost there, a cabinet opened, spilling cans of food. When the cans hit the glass window, it broke, but Owen grabbed David before he could fall to his death. They all started to climb again.

"HELP! JACKSON, WE'RE SLIDING!" they all shouted.

"Alright, hold on! I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Jackson shouted.

Jackson attached a winch line to the mobile lab, got in his car, and put the gear in reverse to pull the mobile lab up. Just then, the two Indominus Rexes came out of the jungle and ripped apart Jackson's car. Jackson tried to get his gun, but it was stuck. The hybrids then grabbed him and brutally devoured him. Then, the mobile lab and Jackson's car fell off the cliff. The five continued to climb the rope. When they reached the edge of the cliff, Daniel was there with his hunter crew and helped them up.

 **A/N: So, Owen and his group are now with Daniel and** ** _his_** **group. The mobile lab, along with all of the communication equipment, is destroyed. How will they get off of the island? Find out tomorrow! Favorite, follow, and review, if you want to. Until next time, Colleagues!**


	6. Make Way for the Communication Center

**Hello, fanfiction, and welcome to another chapter of The Lost World: Jurassic World! I have nothing to say, so I hope you Colleagues enjoy!**

* * *

"I assume that all of the communication equipment has been destroyed," Daniel said.

"Yeah. All of it was in the mobile lab," David said.

"Then we're stuck here, ladies and gentlemen! And stuck together, thanks to you people!" Daniel angrily said.

"Not necessarily," Trevor said as he grabbed their map. "There's a Communication Center here. If we can get there without getting our faces chewed off, we might just be able to call for a chopper."

"Alright, we have our plan," Daniel said. "The hybrids just fed, so they won't come after us."

"Hey, show some respect!" Owen said. "The man saved us even though he knew the risk!"

Daniel looked back and chuckled.

"I just know that they won't come after us if they're not hungry," Daniel said.

"You son of a-" Nicholas started as David waved his hand at him to stop. "HE NEW THE RISK!"

"Oh, you're breaking our hearts," Daniel said. "Time for us to make way for the Communication Center."

* * *

As they were walking, Trevor caught up with Owen.

"Hey. Sorry for my boss," Trevor said. "After you're around him for a while, he turns out to be a good guy."

"I know why you're here," Owen said. "Tell your boss that takin' dinosaurs off this island is the worst idea that he could come up with and that I'll be there when he learns that."

* * *

After walking about five miles, Daniel said that they can take a break for five minutes.

"Hey, Preston," Trevor said to his friend. "I'm goin' for a p***. Watch my pack."

Five minutes passed.

"Alright, break's over. Let continue," Daniel said.

* * *

"Hey, Daniel!" Trevor called out. "I got turned around in here!"

Suddenly, a pack of compsognathus were chasing him.

"No!" Trevor yelled.

He ran until he tripped over a rock. It was too late for him to try to get up.

"NO, NO NO NO NA! AHHHHHH!" He yelled as the Compies finished him off.

* * *

"When did you last see him?" Daniel asked Preston.

"'Bout ten to fifteen minutes ago," Preston answered.

"Alright. Well, come on. If he's alive, we'll find him," Daniel said. "The rest of you, set up camp here."

Daniel and Preston went to find Trevor as the others set up camp.

* * *

At night, when everyone was sleeping, they returned.

"Did you find him?" David asked.

"Only the parts that the Compies didn't like," Daniel answered as he got the map. "We're almost there. We need to get there as soon as we can. So, we'll let them sleep one more hour."

Owen then heard something stomping their way. He looked over at the tent where Gray and Riley were sleeping and saw an Indominus' head peek in the tent. Both of the kids woke up, but before they could make a sound, Preston saw it and screamed for them.

"HYBRID!" Preston yelled which woke everyone up.

The Indominus stood up and roared before chasing the group. The other one started to chase them too, but a T-Rex sped out of the jungle and hit it with his head. They started to fight. Daniel stayed behind to capture them. He got his gun and shot the Indominus with a tranquilizer dart. He got the next dart and shot it again. After a while, the Indominus lay down to sleep. Daniel did the same to the T-Rex.

* * *

The other Indominus was killing half of the group. They ran until they reached a dead end behind a waterfall. The Indominus soon realized that it couldn't reach the rest of the group. So, it left.

"Is it gone?" Gray asked, tightly holding onto the wall.

"I'll go see," Preston said as he went out from behind the waterfall.

"Yeah. It's gone," Preston said.

The Indominus was camoflauged when Preston went to see if it was there. It then grabbed him and brutally ate him alive. Preston screamed before he was swallowed. The Indominus left after that.

"IT'S COMIN' BACK!" Nicholas yelled.

Owen entered.

"Owen!" Gray and Riley yelled as they went to hug him.

"Thanks," Owen said.

Nicholas smiled and said, "No problem."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, either the next chapter, or the chapter after that, they'll be rescued, but not fully. Anyone who's seen The Lost World: Jurassic Park knows what I mean by that. Favorite, follow, and review, if you want to. Until next time, Colleagues.**


	7. Rescued!

**A/N: Finally, Here is another chapter of The Lost World: Jurassic World! I took a little bit of a break. Now, freaking enjoy, Colleagues!**

 **III**

"DON'T RUN INTO THE LONG GRASS!" a hunter yelled, warning them. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! DON'T GO INTO THE LONG GRASS!"

The rest of the hunter crew that was left after the Indominus raided the camp calmed down and thought that they were safe, but they weren't. Velociraptors were stalking them. After a few minutes of calmness, the raptors attacked. One by one was pulled down and eaten. The hunters ran, but most of them were slaughtered where they stood. Owen and the rest of them followed behind. As soon as they stepped into the long grass, they immediately heard the raptors.

"Run when I say," Owen whispered. "Run!"

They then proceeded towards the communication center, tailed by the velociraptors. As they ran, they passed up a couple of decayed, eighteen-year-old skeletons. One raptor caught up to Gray and pounced on him, but before it could take a bite out of him, Owen stabbed it three times in the throat with his knife. He helped Gray up and they continued running until they reached a hill. They slid down it and the raptors lost them.

* * *

After lying on the ground in agony, Nicholas got up, dusted himself off, and said, "Daniel said that the communication tower is in the old operation building. The Operation Building is just over there in that compound. See you there."

"Wait for us!" David said.

"Every second counts. Anyone who thinks that they can keep up is welcome to try," Nicholas responded.

"We'll just rest here for a second," Owen said.

"Alright, but I ain't waitin' for you," Nicholas said as he ran to the building.

* * *

He arrived at the Operations Building. The area was corroded, rusted, and each building had moss growing on them. Nicholas hurried to the Communications Tower and called for a helicopter to rescue them.

"This is InGen Harvest Leader to Harvest base! Repeating: I'm calling from InGen Harvest Leader seeking InGen Harvest base!" Nicholas called into the radio.

"Go ahead, Harvest Leader."

"The operation has suffered severe casualties! And the survivors are now in mortal danger! I need you to send rescue immediately!" Nicholas requested.

* * *

Moments later, Owen and the rest came to the compound and started to search for Nicholas.

"Nicholas!" Owen called.

"Nicholas!" David called.

"Nicholas Sanders!" Owen called.

Gray and Riley looked around the compound. Gray spotted a raptor at the far end of the compound.

"Owen," they both called.

David slowly got closer to it to see what it was, but before he got too far another raptor pounced on him from a rooftop. Owen started to grab his knife but soon realized that it was lost in the long grass.

"JUST GO!" David yelled as he grabbed a rock ad hit with it.

The raptor got off of him and seemed to be more interested in David's pack than David. They ran to the Operation's Building, but Owen was separated from the kids by another raptor. The raptor turned towards the kids which were cornered. Owen grabbed a rusted pipe and hit the raptor to get its attention.

"INSIDE! INSIDE ANYWHERE!" Owen yelled.

The raptor chased him to an old jeep. Owen got in it, but the raptor soon figured out how to get to him; through the glass. David was cornered by two raptors. He had a gun that he was trying to not use because he wanted to study the dinosaurs and leave them be. He grabbed it and wounded one raptor and ran from the other. He ran until he reached the Operations Building where Riley and Gray were. He quickly went inside the building and the raptor tried to open the door, but David moved some things in the room in front of the door.

"Hey, kids," he said while heading to the back of the building where there was a gap in the wall. "We can't go out the front...we're gonna have to squeeze through this gap."

Riley and Gray looked at each other in doubt.

"Who's the smallest?" David asked.

"I am..." Riley said.

"Well, ladies first," David said.

Riley went to the gap and tried to go through, but the raptor at the front came around the back and rammed into the gap. Riley fell back. David started to desperately look for something to get up to the roof with, seeing that it's the only way for them to go. He then sees a way for them to climb up.

"GO!" David yelled as he led Riley and Gray to a ladder. "CLIMB!"

* * *

The raptor's head was now all the way inside the jeep with Owen. Owen kicked it, then seized that opportunity. He ran to the door of the Operations Building and got inside. Not having time to close the door behind him, he started up the ladder that he immediately spotted. The other raptor was already inside, trying to get to either Owen or the other three. Owen nearly reached the others when the raptor reached him. He was cornered and the raptor was about to eat him when Riley, who had saved Owen's knife, threw it at the raptor and plucked its eye out. The raptor shrieked and fell onto the other raptor below. Since the other raptor couldn't reach Owen or the others, and since one raptor was wounded, it ate the wounded raptor.

"Of course. THERE goes my knife," Owen said.

"Sorry," Riley said.

"Where to now?" Gray asked.

"Well, we can't go to the bottom floor, so we're gonna have to get out through the roof," David suggested.

"Oh, yeah. No way this could go wrong," Owen sarcastically said.

David busted through a corroded, wooden, vent thing in the roof (please tell me in the reviews what that thing was in the movie) then helped the others out. A raptor found its way to the roof of another building in the compound and was ready to jump onto the Operations Building's roof. Owen got the kids down, but David fell and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. "DAVID!" Owen yelled as he stopped to help him.

The raptor jumped onto the roof.

"OWEN, GO!" David yelled.

Owen hesitated but jumped down to the kids. David thought of a way to get the raptor off of the roof. By removing the roof tiles one by one. He did that until the raptor fell, but then David lost grip and he fell. His gun fell out of his coat pocket and landed ten feet from him. He quickly got up and ran to the gun. He picked it up and shot the raptor five times. The raptor dropped dead and David ran to the rescue helicopter. Owen, Gray, and Riley were waiting. David came stumbling towards the chopper holding his side.

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" Nicholas yelled over the sound of the helicopter.

"Let's agree to never speak of this again," David said as he got into the helicopter.

Owen got the kids into the helicopter, then said to a pilot, "What about the others! We can't be the only survivors!"

"There's another chopper commin'!" the pilot said.

They were safe now and heading home.

"I know I won't be commin' here for vacation. That for d### sure," David said.

Nicholas reached into his bag and got some pills.

"Here's some painkillers," Nicholas explained.

"Thanks," David said.

Riley looked out of the window and saw two caged dinosaurs; a T-Rex and an Indominus Rex.

"Owen," Riley said.

"Don't people ever learn?" Owen asked.

They all stared in fear of knowledge of what's to come.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, Owen and the rest got rescued, but what remained of the Hunters captured both; the Indominus and the Tyrannosaurus. No way that this can go horribly, right? Favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Write in the reviews if it was "Harvest Leader" and "Hervest Base" or "Harbors Leader" and "Harbors Base" or neither. Until next time, Colleagues!**


	8. The San Francisco Rampage and Epilogue

**A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! Welcome to the last chapter of The Lost World: Jurassic World! Finally! I hope you all enjoy (1)! You better enjoy(2)... Anyway, enjoy (3 lol), Colleagues.**

* * *

About a week after they returned home, they all found out about Daniel's press conference. Owen saw that Daniel was about to start the conference on the TV. He grabbed his keys and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked him. "You just got home!"

"I told that sack of s*** that I'd be there when he learns that he just made the biggest mistake of his life! And that time is now," Owen explained.

"I'm coming too, then," Claire insisted.

"No. No, no, no. No," Owen clearly said. "I ain't gonna let somethin' bad happen to you!"

"Oh, I'm going whether you want me to or not," Claire said with a firm voice.

"O'right. Come on," Owen said. "But don't blame me if somethin' happens."

"No promises," Claire said as they got into the car and drove to the press conference.

* * *

At the press conference, everyone, except for Nicholas met up with each other.

"Owen, what the h***'s goin' on?" Zach asked.

"Language, Zach," Zach's father said.

"I don't know," Owen answered. "This guy's about to make the biggest mistake of his life."

"Did you see this scumbag on TV?!" David angrily asked.

"Yeah," Owen answered. "He thinks he's gonna get millions of dollars in the next four hours or so!"

"D***it! Well, he's gonna get quite a shocker in the next four hours or so!" David said.

"Let's just go to the press conference," Riley said.

They then stopped talking and went to the press conference.

"Hey," David said to the security guard. "We came to see Daniel."

"Sorry, but that's impossible," the InGen guard said as he closed the gate.

"Let us in for God's sake!" David yelled.

* * *

"Twenty years ago, John Hammond had a dream," Daniel started. "Well, half an hour from now, John Hammond's dream, reimagined, will come true."

Daniel glanced over to the gate and saw David, Owen, and the rest of them standing there. He put his right hand over the mic and called for the InGen guard.

"Let them in so that they can witness this," Daniel commanded.

"Yessir," the guard replied.

"Now let's go over some of the attractions we'll have in store for the park," Daniel resumed.

* * *

"Sorry about that," the guard apologized as he opened the gate.

"You should be!" David said as they stepped onto the docks.

* * *

The crowd applaud.

"And to top it all off..." Daniel said with a grin. "...we have planted Jurassic World: San Fransisco with not one, but two mega attract-"

Daniel was interrupted by the InGen Harbor Master.

"Ships are here," he informed.

"This early?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but the ships aren't responding," the Harbor Master explained.

Daniel turned to the crowd and said, "Excuse us for a moment."

"Something's not right," Gray said.

"Yeah. Somethin's wrong," Owen said.

* * *

"See, they're approaching us, but they're not slowing down," the Harbor Master informed.

"Well don't just stand there, stop them!" Daniel commanded.

The Harbor Master grabbed the mic, and said, "S. S. Venture and S. S. Jackson, you are approaching the dock at full speed. Please slow down, over?"

He heard nothing, so he tried again, "S. S. Venture and S. S. Jackson, you are approaching the harbor at maximum speed. Reduce at once, over?"

* * *

"What's everyone looking at?" Riley asked.

"Don't know, but we shoulda stayed in the d*** car," Owen said.

"S. S. Venture and S. S. Jackson, you are approaching the harbor at max speed! I repeat: you are approaching the harbor at max speed! Please reduce at once! Do you copy?" the Harbor Master implored into the mic.

Daniel stepped outside onto the docs with fear written all over his face. Moments later, the two ships collided and crashed into the harbor.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

Everyone ran to the gate which was locked. Just before the ships hit them, they stopped by chance.

"Huh...you don't see that every day," Zach said.

* * *

"Okay, I'll check the Jackson. You check the Venture," David said.

"Alright," Owen agreed. "Hey, be careful, li'l brother."

"Always," David said as he went to check out the Jackson.

Owen went to the Venture and the kids lagged behind him, even though their parents tried to stop them.

"I'll go with them," Zach said.

* * *

The InGen guard went inside the Venture's bridge and Daniel followed him.

"Where the crew?" Daniel asked.

"All over the place," the guard answered.

Owen went in after them and it left him speechless. Body parts were scattered all over the bridge. Daniel left the bridge in shock while David quickly left the Jackson and threw up.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked him.

His only response was pointing at the bridge of the Jackson. Daniel got there and couldn't stand even two seconds in it.

After a few moment of Daniel catching his breath, he yelled, "Check the cargo holds! There may be crew down there!"

"This ain't a good idea," Owen said.

Zach and the kids soon arrived at the Venture. The kids started to go into the bridge, but Owen told them that they didn't want to go in there. Zach didn't even attempt it. Two people picked up the controls to both cargo hold doors.

"Wait, NO!" Owen shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Owen and David both shouted.

It was too late, they already pressed the buttons to open the doors. Both dinosaurs, the T-Rex, and the Indominus were released.

"Now you're Mazrani," Owen whispered to Daniel.

David was right in front of the Indominus and was the first one slaughtered. Owen had to watch his brother die to the Indominus.

"DAVID!" Owen yelled. "NO!"

"Owen, c'mon!" Zach yelled.

Both dinosaurs broke into the city. They didn't notice each other yet, so they went there to cause more havoc while they searched for their infants.

* * *

Owen stood on the docks facing the Jackson.

"He's dead..." Owen said to himself. "I'm gonna kill Daniel."

He then walked away from it and went up to Daniel.

"Owen. Now, I understand that you're-" Daniel started when Owen interrupted him.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Owen said as he knocked him to the ground with a punch. "You're gonna tell me where the infants are!"

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Why?!" Owen yelled. "You know d*** well why! It's obvious that they're lookin' for 'em! And they will not stop killin' until they have their babies!"

"They're in a secure facility," Daniel answered as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Where's the facility?" Owen asked.

"It's the hatchery in what was meant to be Jurassic World: San Fransisco," Daniel answered. "They were meant to be our money makers. We were going to have them fight, show a bit of blood for the visitors, but now they're gone."

Owen stepped closer, and said, "Is that really all you're worried about? Whether or not you're a millionaire?!"

Daniel didn't answer. Owen went back to the rest.

"Alright. He said that the infants are at the Jurassic World: San Fransisco hatchery," Owen explained. "I'm gonna go get 'em, but I'm gonna need some help. My car's parked on the other side of the gate, but the fact of the matter is that both babies can't fit in it. So, I'm gonna need a second and someone to drive it."

Zach stepped up and insisted that he'll be the second driver.

"No, you won't! You already dealt with this crap once!" Karen said.

"And I survived it, didn't I?" Zach said as he went to get his dad's car parked outside the gate.

* * *

"Hey! HEY!" an InGen guard yelled as the two vehicles sped toward the construction site of Jurassic World: San Fransisco. "Slow down! HEY!"

They drove through the roadblock and into the hatchery. They got out of the cars with Gray and Riley.

"What does the Indominus infant even look like?" Zach asked.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it," Owen answered.

"Found the T-Rex baby!" Riley said.

"And I think I found the Indominus infant," Gray said.

"Alright, I'll take the T-Rex infant and Zach, you take the Indominus!" Owen suggested.

They loaded the infants in the cars. One in Owen's and the other in Zach's.

"Hey!" an InGen guard yelled as he pointed a gun at Owen. "What the h*** do you think you're doin'?!"

"We're takin' the kids," Owen explained. "You wanna stop us? Then shoot us."

"How do we even find them?" Riley asked.

"Follow the screams," Owen answered.

* * *

In the city, all you could here was screaming and cars crashing. The T-Rex and the Indominus finally found each other and they began to fight after they roared at each other to get one of them to back off. Owen and Zach arrived at the gas station where they were fighting.

"They ain't gonna know we're here if the infants don't make noise!" Owen informed.

Riley tried to wake the T-Rex up and Gray did the same with the Indominus.

Both giant dinosaurs paused their fighting and turned their attention toward them.

"I think they know, Owen!" Zach yelled.

They both roared at them and they backed up and drove off towards the docks. After driving to the other side of a terrified city, they parked the cars inside of a warehouse at the docks. Owen and Zach got out with the babies and put Gray in the car with Riley.

"Stay here," Owen ordered. "Don't move, don't breath. Just lay down in the seat. Got it?"

They nodded their heads. Owen and Zach ran to the two ships with the infants.

"Are they still behind us?!" Zach asked.

Both of them broke into the warehouse while Riley and Gray lie down in the seat, terrified.

* * *

"Shoot them!" Daniel ordered. "Tell them to shoot them!"

Daniel saw Owen and Zach run by with the babies.

"Uh...the adults! Shoot the adults! I want the babies back alive!" Daniel re-worded as he ran after them. "Mr. Grady!"

He saw Owen and Zach run back without them and jump into the ocean, and he asked, "What have you done with them?! I WANT THOSE INFANTS!"

He then heard both of the babies from both ships. He chose to go to the Jackson to retrieve the Indominus.

He started down the stairs to the bottom of the cargo hold, and asked, "Are you there?"

The continued down to the bottom where the infant was.

When he spotted the baby, he said, "There you are!"

He then began chasing it until the mother came down.

Daniel, who was scared that he was going to die, he yelled, "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

He tried to run to the stairs, but the mother grabbed him and dropped him at the far end of the cargo hold away from the stairs.

"Wait!" he said.

He looked at the infant to see that it was coming closer and closer to him.

"WAAAIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as the infant pounced on him and ate him alive.

* * *

It is almost over. Owen grabbed his rifle, filled it with tranq darts, and found a high enough sniping position. He aimed his rifle at the Indominus and shot it in the neck. It fell asleep almost immediately. An InGen helicopter flew overhead with a rifle not loaded with tranquilizer darts. Owen couldn't reload his rifle fast enough and the InGen officer was about to fire at the T-Rex when Nicholas Sanders beat him to it. He shot the T-Rex with a tranq dart. The dinosaur fell asleep.

"If you needed me, you shoulda said somethin'!" David said with a grin.

Owen started to laugh and he jumped up and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead, man!" Owen exclaimed while breaking the hug.

"Naw, must've been someone who looked like me," David explained. "Y'all should know know already; the Grady's are tough to kill."

Owen continued to embrace his brother as

Iuninvited kids, but things don't go as planned... This is the sequel to Inside Jurassic World. The next one will be better. I promise. I do NOT own any of the 4 Jurassic films, or Inside Out! Just to make that clear.

Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Sci-Fi - [Gray M., Riley] OC, Owen - Chapters: 8 - Words: 8,048 - Reviews: 12 - Favs: 12 - Follows: 9 - Updated: Jun 1, 2016 - Published: Feb 28, 2016 - Status: Complete - id: 11814430

Prev 1. The Prologue 2. Gearing Up 3. David Grady 4. The Hunters 5. The Mobile Lab's Demise 6. Make Way for the Communication Center 7. Rescued! 8. The San Francisco Rampage and Epilogue

 **A/N: Hello, Fanfiction! Welcome to the last chapter of The Lost World: Jurassic World! Finally! I hope you all enjoy (1)! You better enjoy(2)... Anyway, enjoy (3 lol), Colleagues.**

* * *

About a week after they returned home, they all found out about Daniel's press conference. Owen saw that Daniel was about to start the conference on the TV. He grabbed his keys and started to the door.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked him. "You just got home!"

"I told that sack of s*** that I'd be there when he learns that he just made the biggest mistake of his life! And that time is now," Owen explained.

"I'm coming too, then," Claire insisted.

"No. No, no, no. No," Owen clearly said. "I ain't gonna let somethin' bad happen to you!"

"Oh, I'm going whether you want me to or not," Claire said with a firm voice.

"O'right. Come on," Owen said. "But don't blame me if somethin' happens."

"No promises," Claire said as they got into the car and drove to the press conference.

* * *

At the press conference, everyone, except for Nicholas met up with each other.

"Owen, what the h***'s goin' on?" Zach asked.

"Language, Zach," Zach's father said.

"I don't know," Owen answered. "This guy's about to make the biggest mistake of his life."

"Did you see this scumbag on TV?!" David angrily asked.

"Yeah," Owen answered. "He thinks he's gonna get millions of dollars in the next four hours or so!"

"D***it! Well, he's gonna get quite a shocker in the next four hours or so!" David said.

"Let's just go to the press conference," Riley said.

They then stopped talking and went to the press conference.

"Hey," David said to the security guard. "We came to see Daniel."

"Sorry, but that's impossible," the InGen guard said as he closed the gate.

"Let us in for God's sake!" David yelled.

* * *

"Twenty years ago, John Hammond had a dream," Daniel started. "Well, half an hour from now, John Hammond's dream, reimagined, will come true."

Daniel glanced over to the gate and saw David, Owen, and the rest of them standing there. He put his right hand over the mic and called for the InGen guard.

"Let them in so that they can witness this," Daniel commanded.

"Yessir," the guard replied.

"Now let's go over some of the attractions we'll have in store for the park," Daniel resumed.

* * *

"Sorry about that," the guard apologized as he opened the gate.

"You should be!" David said as they stepped onto the docks.

* * *

The crowd applaud.

"And to top it all off..." Daniel said with a grin. "...we have planted Jurassic World: San Fransisco with not one, but two mega attract-"

Daniel was interrupted by the InGen Harbor Master.

"Ships are here," he informed.

"This early?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but the ships aren't responding," the Harbor Master explained.

Daniel turned to the crowd and said, "Excuse us for a moment."

"Something's not right," Gray said.

"Yeah. Somethin's wrong," Owen said.

* * *

"See, they're approaching us, but they're not slowing down," the Harbor Master informed.

"Well don't just stand there, stop them!" Daniel commanded.

The Harbor Master grabbed the mic, and said, "S. S. Venture and S. S. Jackson, you are approaching the dock at full speed. Please slow down, over?"

He heard nothing, so he tried again, "S. S. Venture and S. S. Jackson, you are approaching the harbor at maximum speed. Reduce at once, over?"

* * *

"What's everyone looking at?" Riley asked.

"Don't know, but we shoulda stayed in the d*** car," Owen said.

"S. S. Venture and S. S. Jackson, you are approaching the harbor at max speed! I repeat: you are approaching the harbor at max speed! Please reduce at once! Do you copy?" the Harbor Master implored into the mic.

Daniel stepped outside onto the docs with fear written all over his face. Moments later, the two ships collided and crashed into the harbor.

"RUN!" Owen yelled.

Everyone ran to the gate which was locked. Just before the ships hit them, they stopped by chance.

"Huh...you don't see that every day," Zach said.

* * *

"Okay, I'll check the Jackson. You check the Venture," David said.

"Alright," Owen agreed. "Hey, be careful, li'l brother."

"Always," David said as he went to check out the Jackson.

Owen went to the Venture and the kids lagged behind him, even though their parents tried to stop them.

"I'll go with them," Zach said.

* * *

The InGen guard went inside the Venture's bridge and Daniel followed him.

"Where the crew?" Daniel asked.

"All over the place," the guard answered.

Owen went in after them and it left him speechless. Body parts were scattered all over the bridge. Daniel left the bridge in shock while David quickly left the Jackson and threw up.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked him.

His only response was pointing at the bridge of the Jackson. Daniel got there and couldn't stand even two seconds in it.

After a few moment of Daniel catching his breath, he yelled, "Check the cargo holds! There may be crew down there!"

"This ain't a good idea," Owen said.

Zach and the kids soon arrived at the Venture. The kids started to go into the bridge, but Owen told them that they didn't want to go in there. Zach didn't even attempt it. Two people picked up the controls to both cargo hold doors.

"Wait, NO!" Owen shouted.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT!" Owen and David both shouted.

It was too late, they already pressed the buttons to open the doors. Both dinosaurs, the T-Rex, and the Indominus were released.

"Now you're Mazrani," Owen whispered to Daniel.

David was right in front of the Indominus and was the first one slaughtered. Owen had to watch his brother die to the Indominus.

"DAVID!" Owen yelled. "NO!"

"Owen, c'mon!" Zach yelled.

Both dinosaurs broke into the city. They didn't notice each other yet, so they went there to cause more havoc while they searched for their infants.

* * *

Owen stood on the docks facing the Jackson.

"He's dead..." Owen said to himself. "I'm gonna kill Daniel."

He then walked away from it and went up to Daniel.

"Owen. Now, I understand that you're-" Daniel started when Owen interrupted him.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Owen said as he knocked him to the ground with a punch. "You're gonna tell me where the infants are!"

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Why?!" Owen yelled. "You know d*** well why! It's obvious that they're lookin' for 'em! And they will not stop killin' until they have their babies!"

"They're in a secure facility," Daniel answered as he picked himself off of the ground.

"Where's the facility?" Owen asked.

"It's the hatchery in what was meant to be Jurassic World: San Fransisco," Daniel answered. "They were meant to be our money makers. We were going to have them fight, show a bit of blood for the visitors, but now they're gone."

Owen stepped closer, and said, "Is that really all you're worried about? Whether or not you're a millionaire?!"

Daniel didn't answer. Owen went back to the rest.

"Alright. He said that the infants are at the Jurassic World: San Fransisco hatchery," Owen explained. "I'm gonna go get 'em, but I'm gonna need some help. My car's parked on the other side of the gate, but the fact of the matter is that both babies can't fit in it. So, I'm gonna need a second and someone to drive it."

Zach stepped up and insisted that he'll be the second driver.

"No, you won't! You already dealt with this crap once!" Karen said.

"And I survived it, didn't I?" Zach said as he went to get his dad's car parked outside the gate.

* * *

"Hey! HEY!" an InGen guard yelled as the two vehicles sped toward the construction site of Jurassic World: San Fransisco. "Slow down! HEY!"

They drove through the roadblock and into the hatchery. They got out of the cars with Gray and Riley.

"What does the Indominus infant even look like?" Zach asked.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it," Owen answered.

"Found the T-Rex baby!" Riley said.

"And I think I found the Indominus infant," Gray said.

"Alright, I'll take the T-Rex infant and Zach, you take the Indominus!" Owen suggested.

They loaded the infants in the cars. One in Owen's and the other in Zach's.

"Hey!" an InGen guard yelled as he pointed a gun at Owen. "What the h*** do you think you're doin'?!"

"We're takin' the kids," Owen explained. "You wanna stop us? Then shoot us.

"How do we even find them?" Riley asked.

"Follow the screams," Owen answered.

* * *

In the city, all you could here was screaming and cars crashing. The T-Rex and the Indominus finally found each other and they began to fight after they roared at each other to get one of them to back off. Owen and Zach arrived at the gas station where they were fighting.

"They ain't gonna know we're here if the infants don't make noise!" Owen informed.

Riley tried to wake the T-Rex up and Gray did the same with the Indominus.

Both giant dinosaurs paused their fighting and turned their attention toward them.

"I think they know, Owen!" Zach yelled.

They both roared at them and they backed up and drove off towards the docks. After driving to the other side of a terrified city, they parked the cars inside of a warehouse at the docks. Owen and Zach got out with the babies and put Gray in the car with Riley.

"Stay here," Owen ordered. "Don't move, don't breath. Just lay down in the seat. Got it?"

They nodded their heads. Owen and Zach ran to the two ships with the infants.

"Are they still behind us?!" Zach asked.

Both of them broke into the warehouse while Riley and Gray lie down in the seat, terrified.

* * *

"Shoot them!" Daniel ordered. "Tell them to shoot them!"

Daniel saw Owen and Zach run by with the babies.

"Uh...the adults! Shoot the adults! I want the babies back alive!" Daniel re-worded as he ran after them. "Mr. Grady!"

He saw Owen and Zach run back without them and jump into the ocean, and he asked, "What have you done with them?! I WANT THOSE INFANTS!"

He then heard both of the babies from both ships. He chose to go to the Jackson to retrieve the Indominus.

He started down the stairs to the bottom of the cargo hold, and asked, "Are you there?"

The continued down to the bottom where the infant was.

When he spotted the baby, he said, "There you are!"

He then began chasing it until the mother came down.

Daniel, who was scared that he was going to die, he yelled, "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"

He tried to run to the stairs, but the mother grabbed him and dropped him at the far end of the cargo hold away from the stairs.

"Wait!" he said.

He looked at the infant to see that it was coming closer and closer to him.

"WAAAIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as the infant pounced on him and ate him alive.

* * *

It is almost over. Owen grabbed his rifle, filled it with tranq darts, and found a high enough sniping position. He aimed his rifle at the Indominus and shot it in the neck. It fell asleep almost immediately. An InGen helicopter flew overhead with a rifle not loaded with tranquilizer darts. Owen couldn't reload his rifle fast enough and the InGen officer was about to fire at the T-Rex when Nicholas Sanders beat him to it. He shot the T-Rex with a tranq dart. The dinosaur fell asleep.

"If you needed me, you shoulda said somethin'!" David said with a grin.

Owen started to laugh and he jumped up and hugged him.I

"I thought you were dead, man!" Owen exclaimed while breaking the hug.

"I almost was," David said. "Nicholas was there. He, uh...he saved my life."

After a long silence, David spoke again, "We're Gradies, man. We're impossible to kill."

Owen continued to embrace his brother as they will rejoice that it is now all over.

* * *

Riley woke up the next morning in front of her TV with both of her parents beside her still asleep. The news was on, and Riley watched, which was new because she never watches the news.

"Less than ten hours ago, two gigantic dinosaurs rampaged the city of San Fransisco," the news reported stated as the screen shown horrifying photos of the event. "We have Dr. Henry Wu, former head Geneticist at Jurassic World, which closed it's doors due to the same happening. Doctor, can you explain to us why this happened?"

The screen switched over to show Henry Wu.

"These creatures...require our absence to survive," Henry started. "Not our help. If we can only step aside and trust in nature, life...will find a way."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! That's the story! Well, I hope you Colleagues enjoyed! If you did, favorite, follow, and review if you want to! Until the next story, Colleagues!**

* * *

"You're saying that this thing is invincible?" a man in a black suit as Dr. Wu.

"No, Mr. Mills," he answered as he led the man across an underground laboratory. "She can be killed, just not with a gun."

"What can she do?" Mills asked. "And 'Mr.' is too formal. Call me Eli."

"Well, Eli, she can follow orders, she is inteligent, she can fit through narrow corridors, etc." Dr. Wu explained. "We were able to extract DNA from the bull Indominus on the ship before the crew met their demise."

"How much will we get out of her?" Eli asked.

"She is not for sale, at least not yet," Dr. Wu explained. "There is still one more dinosaur we need to add to her DNA to make her complete and perfect."

Intrigued, Eli asked what dinosaur Henry meant.

"A specific raptor, the last of her kind, on Isla Nublar," Henry answered. "Her name is Blue."

After minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. Henry looked over to see Eli frozen in shock at what he saw.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" Henry spoke.

"What's it called?" Eli asked.

"We call her the 'Indoraptor'," Henry answered. "Would you like me to leave you be?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah," Eli stuttered as Henry walked off, not too far.

Eli stepped closer to come within she contact of the creature. She was black as the night, thus it was difficult to see her. She turned to face Eli and immediately she began to growl.

"We're gonna make a fortune out of you..." Eli trailed off, letting her continue to growl.

She opened her mouth slightly as drool began to drop from it.


End file.
